


He's just a kid!

by 55935



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, First Meeting, Peter Parker - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Spidey meets the Avengers in a way he didn't imagine to





	He's just a kid!

Ok, so Peter Parker is not a fan boy. Absolutely not. He is totally not freaking out over the fact that THE Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes, are standing right in front of him. In the living room of the Avengers Compound no less. 

Peter took a moment to take in this domestic scene before him. 

"Um....hi" Peter said akwardly. He mentaly slapped himself. He has pictured this moment in this head multiple times. The first time he met the Avengers was supposed to cool. First impressions are everything and all that.

The Avengers all turned to him, slack jawed. Clint Barton gave a little fingery wave, after which Natasha bopped him on the head with the book she was reading.

Sam Wilson AKA the Falcon was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you and how did F.R.I.D.A.Y not alert us?"

"Oh! I'm Peter Parker. I'm Tony Stark's personal intern."

Clint then jumped in "Wait wait wait. There is no way you intern for Stark. Last I checked, he doesn't hire 12 year olds. So tell me who you really are, kid."

Peter huffed "I'm 15. I applied for an internship with Stark Industries through my school. I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology."

Steve Rogers whistled "That's some school. But that doesn't prove that you work for Tony."

Peter was starting to feel annoyed. It was then that he heard the elevator ding and in walked Tony Stark himself, looking down at his clipboard.

"Hey, Pete. It's almost time for you to go home to your unusualy attractive aunt...." Tony trailed off as he finally noticed the other occupants of the room looking right at him.

"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter gave a toothy grin.

"Hey, kid, I see you've met the Avengers. Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, meet Peter Parker. AKA Spiderling."

"Spiderling?" Came from a very confused steve.

Tony sighed "Yes, Spangles. Spiderling. As in your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

"I-It's an honor to meet you Mr. Captain Rogers, sir."

"Um, just Steve is fine, son." Then in a hushed tone "Tony, you can't be serious. You mean to tell me this child is a crime fighting vigilanti? What the hell?"

Tony says "Hey, you try stopping the kid. The last time I tried to stop him, he almost got himself killed. I'm not willing to risk it. Besides he's been doing this way before I even became involved. I just gave him the means to do it safely-well safer-than just waltsing sround in spandex."

Steve said "Well I still don't like it. You can't just make him a child soldier."

Peter then jumped in, cutting Steve off from the rest of his lecture, "I'm not a child soldier! I just look out for the little guy, you know. Help thoes who can't help themselves. Besides, it doesn't matter how young I am. The point is that I was given these powers so if something happens out there and I could've stopped it but didn't, then that's on me. Like my Uncle Ben once said, with great power comes great responsibility."


End file.
